


Invisible

by la_Distance



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drama, Family Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 23:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14200179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_Distance/pseuds/la_Distance
Summary: В двадцать два Дин Винчестер понял, что стал невидимкой.





	Invisible

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Invisible](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/368130) by MistWraith. 



В двадцать два Дин Винчестер понял, что стал невидимкой.  
К своему удивлению, он был уверен, внешний мир по-прежнему его видит. Люди не врезались в него на улицах. Красотки за барными стойками все так же заигрывали. Заботливые официантки в круглосуточных закусочных подкладывали в его тарелку лишний кусок пирога. Шерифы из маленьких городков подозрительно смотрели ему вслед.  
Когда он гонял шары по бильярдному столу, никто не восклицал в панике:  
\- Черт побери, кий летает в воздухе! Сниму-ка я ставки.  
Или что-то еще в том же духе.  
Выходило, что для случайных встречных – «нормальных», по словам Сэма, людей, он оставался настоящим человеком из плоти и крови.  
Невидимкой он был только в семье. Джон Винчестер вместо старшего сына видел в нем оружие для охоты, послушного робота, инструмент, который можно взять с собой.  
Кто будет уделять внимание инструментам?  
Однажды и Сэм Винчестер перестал видеть брата. Или даже хотеть, чтобы он был. Вместо брата Сэм видел бездонный ресурс, полезный во всем. Который удовлетворит любые нужды и желания Сэма. Подменит на охоте, чтобы Сэм смог поучаствовать в школьном конкурсе, распишется в дневнике вместо Джона.  
Иногда Дин становился связующим звеном, когда отец и брат метали молнии друг в друга.  
А кто думает о том, чего хотят звенья?  
Иногда он был стеной, что отделяла Сэма и Джона друг от друга, чтобы не порвали в клочья остатки от семьи Винчестеров.  
А кто смотрит на стены? Кто разглядывает трещины и сколы в бетоне? Кто спрашивает, чего хочет стена?  
Иногда он был канатом, натянутым до предела, когда и отец, и брат одинаково жаждали победы.  
А кто увидит, если веревка надорвалась? Кого волнует, что у веревки есть свои мечты?  
Когда Сэм наконец сорвался в Стенфорд, он бросил через плечо пару резких слов, и отец не остался в долгу. Сэм не попрощался с Дином, не сказал «созвонимся». Не попросил приезжать. Не пожелал «не дай себя убить». Даже не повторил сказанное отцу: «Ненавижу тебя».  
Потому что нужно сначала заметить, чтобы возненавидеть.  
А потом отец исчез без предупреждения. Без объяснений. Без наставлений. Без «будь осторожен» и «позвони мне, если понадобится помощь». И не брал трубку.  
А когда Дин воссоединился с Сэмом, не было ни «привет», ни «как ты?». Ни «несправедливо получилось, после стольких лет бок о бок мы бросили тебя одного и не остались на связи». Только желание убить демона и необходимость найти отца.  
А потом они снова оказались втроем. Его отец и брат, такие похожие друг на друга, были готовы положить жизнь в погоне за местью.  
Потому что о ком еще им думать?  
Удивительно, но именно демон сумел разглядеть Дина. Каждый скол, каждую трещину, каждый разрыв. Шрамы, оставшиеся на всю жизнь. Демон бил по больному, превращая трещины в глубокие каньоны.  
И полностью раздробленного, Дина наконец увидели. Тысячи сверкающих кусочков алмазов. Когда Сэм тащил к Импале его истерзанное тело, в глазах отца мелькнула мольба о прощении. Не только за то, что сделал, будучи одержимым. За все, что сделал и не сделал как Джон Винчестер.  
Устроив Дина на заднем сиденье, Сэм вцепился в его плечо и прошептал надтреснутым голосом:  
\- Не уходи. Знаю, я не имею права об этом просить… но не оставляй меня. Ты нужен мне. Не уходи.  
Когда послышалось знакомое урчание Импалы, словно откуда-то издалека, затихая с каждой минутой, Дин подумал: здорово, что его снова видят.  
А Сэмми, наверное, был девчонкой в прошлой жизни.  
В двадцать два Дин Винчестер понял, что стал невидимкой.  
В двадцать семь он появился снова.


End file.
